


【PWP】无耻之徒

by Rain0704714



Series: 马德里爱情故事 [62]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: CP：Guti X Raul。是古劳纯肉，剧情不重要。标题没有说古铁雷斯先生无耻的意思（其实有）。预警：OOC，年龄差，下药，指jian。十分变态，十分脏。不能接受不要看。
Relationships: Guti/Raul - Relationship, José María Gutiérrez/Raúl González
Series: 马德里爱情故事 [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833133
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	【PWP】无耻之徒

Guti原本没有计划在会场待很久的，他不喜欢这里的严肃氛围。但他看到了Raul，于是一切都向他意料外的地方滑去。  
“你们雇用童工？”端着酒杯的金发男人问酒店经理，夹着雪茄烟的手指了指酒店大门那个瘦削的身影。经理露出讨好的笑容，解释道：“没有没有，他已经18岁了。家境有些困难，到我们这打零工。”  
这对Guti来说是个好消息，他没有理会经理的进一步搭话，径直向门口走去。  
18岁的Raul穿着有些不合身的工作服站在酒店门口，夜里的冷风把他卷曲的刘海吹向头顶。他拉高了上衣的的拉链，将手缩进袖子里以抵御寒冷。  
这是Raul的第一份临时工，作为酒店的门童迎接来宾。工作量并不大，只是要连续站几个小时。少年甩了甩酸痛的腿，刚准备趁没人的空当找地方坐一会，便听见一个好听的男声在耳边响起。  
“怎么，准备偷懒么？”  
Raul赶紧作罢，慌忙摇头，说：“没有，先生。”  
Guti噗嗤一下笑出来，从他的工作牌上得知了他的姓名。他示意Raul别紧张：“你太好骗了，我又不是经理。”  
少年拘谨地笑笑：“我怕您和经理说，那我的工作就没啦。”  
他们聊了起来，因为Guti表示自己也是开小差的缘故，Raul很快便信任了他。他们在对这场宴会的态度上保持了一致，Raul说这是自己度过最无聊的一晚。  
“如果是平时，我应该还在家附近的小球场踢球吧......可惜，多多少少也想补贴一些家用。”  
“我宁愿去小球场踢球，也不愿意在这里和他们说客套话。”  
Raul眯着眼睛笑了，他比Guti要矮上一些，尚未发育完全的身体没有多少肌肉，工作服的肩线明显向下塌陷着，Guti有一瞬间的迟疑：他真的有18岁么？  
想到这，他掐灭了手中的烟，丢进垃圾桶。  
“未成年还是不要吸二手烟比较好。”  
“我成年了，先生。”Raul嘴上反驳着，心里却因为Guti的这个小小的举动感到一丝温暖。他在这站了几个小时，也没人注意到他。而Guti却愿意和他聊天，甚至给他倒了一杯酒。  
“那恭喜你，”Guti将酒杯递给他，淡金色的香槟在灯光的照耀下闪烁着迷人的光彩：“就当我请你的。”  
“会不会不太好？”Raul犹豫着：“经理知道了会骂我的。”  
Guti冲他眨了眨蓝色的眼睛，凑近他的耳边说道：“不会的，没人知道。”  
温热的气息喷到Raul的耳廓，让他本能的瑟缩了一下。Guti的身上有浓的香水味，但并不刺鼻。Raul猜测可能是因为价格昂贵的缘故，他忍不住偷偷多闻了两下。  
在Guti的注视下，他将那一小杯酒一饮而尽，然后像只偷吃了零食的狐狸般吐了吐舌头。  
“味道很好，就是有一点点辣....”  
“这是龙舌兰，有辛辣味很正常。”金发男人微笑着，揉了揉少年的卷发：“我还有点事，一会再来找你。”

“不要乱跑啊。”

这是一个听上去有些多余的嘱咐，Raul想，他的工作就是站在门口迎接来宾，能乱跑到哪里去？但是五分钟后，他就不这么想了。  
一股奇怪的感觉从他的脚底蔓延上来，一直爬到脖颈间，那里不知道什么时候泌出了一层细细的汗珠。Raul不得不把拉链拉下来了一点，最后完全敞开了外套。他觉得很热，而且是那种不正常的热，让他的脑袋晕沉沉的，站久了的双腿越来越没有力气。  
自己该不会是发烧了吧？毕竟吹了一晚上冷风。Raul捂了一下自己的额头，然后发现脸颊比额头还要烫。他心下暗叫不好，这可是第一天上班...怎么会这样啊.....  
Raul又硬撑了十来分钟，感觉实在坚持不下去了，才找到经理，怯怯的说：“经理，对不起....但是我好像发烧了。”  
经理没有他想象中的那样呵斥他，而是非常好心地递给他一张房卡：“这有一间空房，你去休息一下吧。等晚宴结束了我喊人送你回家。”  
“不用了，我自己回去就行。”  
但经理一个劲将房卡往他的手里塞，Raul推辞不过，只好收下了，他感激的连说了好几句道谢的话。  
“没关系，”经理微笑着回答：“今晚辛苦你了。”

这是一个干净而奢华的房间，两张床铺整齐的摆放着，床头灯发出昏暗而舒服的暖光.  
Raul头痛极了，几乎是扑到了床上，在柔软的床铺上打了一个滚，闻着被褥间淡淡的清香。他还没有睡过这么好的床，此时早已把工作的事抛到了脑后，只想赖着睡上一晚。  
Raul尝试着入睡，然而翻来覆去的折腾了好一会也没睡着。他感觉到自己的背心全是汗水，想爬起来去浴室洗个澡，但胳膊仿佛不听使唤，刚撑起一点身子，就又倒了回去。  
不知道这样过了多久，也许是一整晚，也许只有短短几分钟——在Raul的混乱的脑海里并没有什么区别。他听到房门发出了一声脆响，有一个轻缓的脚步逐渐的接近了床铺。来者的手掀开了薄薄的盖被，覆上了Raul的衣服，隔着布料抚摸他的大腿。  
他的手带着微微的凉意，Raul本能的贴了上去，企图缓解一下难以忍受的燥热感。他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛，看到了熟悉的金发和蓝眼睛。  
“Gutierrez先生.....”Raul这才想起来先前他说过不要乱跑的嘱咐：“抱歉——”  
Guti没有穿西装外套，白色衬衫的袖口一直挽到了手肘，露出满身纹身的双臂，Raul咽了一口口水，突然意识到这双手正摆在自己的大腿和胸口，以一个极具侵略的姿态将他按在了床上。  
Raul反应过来,挥舞着双手想推开Guti。但男人立刻压住了它们，他的反抗就像刚出生的猫咪挥爪般绵软无力。  
“我说了，你太好骗了，Raul，”男人轻轻地拍了拍少年还未褪去婴儿肥的脸颊，说道：“下次记住，不要喝陌生人的酒。”  
不顾Raul意义不大的挣扎，Guti掀开了他的上衣，又分开他的双腿，扯去了那摇摇欲坠的裤子。少年泛着潮红的身体一丝不挂的陈在他面前，只剩下脚上的白袜子还完好。  
他的身体尚未长开，下体很干净，那处闭合的粉色肉缝不断向外渗出晶亮的蜜汁。细白的双腿搭在Guti身侧，在男人插入一根手指的时候，猛烈地踢了一下，然后无力的摊开。  
与他后来承受的那些相比，一根手指显然算不上什么。但Raul未曾经历过这些，几声呜咽从他的喉咙里冲出来，他蜷起左腿，用膝盖抵住了Guti的肩膀，想要制止他的动作。  
男人顺势握住他的脚踝，啃咬着他线条优美的小腿，在皮肤上留下一个个暧昧的印记。Raul的腿颤抖着，药物让他没有力气挣开Guti的手。  
“放松点，不然弄伤了我可不会管你。”Guti捏揉着他的腿根，同时塞进第二根手指。  
Raul一听到会受伤，便不敢随意动弹了。他抬眼看了一眼Guti，男人正专心致志的开拓着狭窄的穴道，两根灵活的手指插进湿热的内部，艳红色穴肉被一点点撑开，凉飕飕的空气钻进敏感的穴内，让Raul浑身发抖，软肉收缩之间又挤出一滩液体，顺着褶皱慢慢的往外流。  
Guti调侃道：“我是不是要夸你天赋异禀？”  
Raul满脸通红，他方才竟觉得有一丝舒服了，自己淫荡到这个地步，怎么想都是那杯酒的错。  
“那是因为.....啊！那杯....嗯.....那杯酒！”  
“纠正一下，那不是酒。或者说，只有三分之一是酒。”  
金发的无耻之徒解释道，并起两根手指伸进穴内，用指甲轻轻搔刮着内壁。Raul发出一声闷哼，腰身弹起来，被Guti单手摁回被单上。他放肆地搅弄那湿滑的小洞，然后伸入第三根手指，开始模拟性交，缓慢的抽插起来。  
三根手指的强度对Raul来说有些艰难了，随着插入的速度变快，他再也憋不住唇齿间的声音，断断续续的呻吟伴随着下体传来的水声，传到Guti耳朵里。  
男人总算满意了，另一只手握住了他半挺的阴茎，手法灵活的撸动了两下。Raul顿时惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，他生性腼腆，在同龄人都流连夜店的时候，他只会乖乖上学，踢球，偶尔去几次游戏厅。他平时从没有刻意的自慰，更别说被别人摸过了，哪受过前后夹击的刺激。  
“唔....放开....别、别碰....啊.....”  
Raul试图掰开他的手，使不上力的手指在Guti的手背上划过，只得到了几道根本看不出的挠痕，Guti还是觉得他像只猫咪。  
他原本只是想玩一玩而已，但现在他改变主意了。为什么不把Raul带回家呢？他喜欢猫咪，尤其是黑猫，一直都在考虑养一只。Raul简直再合适不过，年轻，漂亮，乖巧，特别是好骗。  
这么想着，心情愉悦的男人加重了手上的力度，重重地插进汁液横流的后穴，药物使得少年更加敏感，他仰着脖子大口大口地喘气，红红的眼尾溢出了眼泪。  
在抽泣声中，他被手指干到了高潮，阴茎顶部冒出浊液，快感占据了他不怎么清醒大脑。他揪住Guti的头发，双腿卸力般夹紧了男人的腰。射完后缓了好一会儿，它们才渐渐放松下来。  
Raul的神志仍未完全恢复，躺在枕头上望着天花板，黑色的眼眸中一片茫然，连Guti抽出水淋淋的手指都没察觉。男人将其塞入他嘴中翻搅了一通，看着他的唾液顺着嘴角流下，把那张稚嫩的脸打扮的格外淫靡。  
Raul回过神，发觉口中满是自己的味道。他恼羞成怒，一口咬在Guti的手指上。这一下咬的极为用力，Guti的手指上出现了一圈带血的牙印。  
男人没有生气，再温顺的猫也会咬人的，这加深了他要把Raul圈在身边的决心。  
“前戏结束了，宝贝。你不能关顾着自己爽。”  
Raul难以置信地看着他：“你.....混蛋，你还想干什么？”  
“我已经够照顾你的了，”Guti耸了耸肩，解开自己的皮带：“不然你多半会出血，或者疼晕过去。”  
可以说出现在这个晚宴上的人，都不在乎这些。Guti也没那么好心肠，他只是心软了，在他发现Raul和他聊天时总喜欢无意识的眨眼睛的时候，他忽然想也许他可以温柔一点。  
虽然现在这双眼睛噙着眼泪望着他，哀求他不要再往下做了。

Guti眯眼盯着少年湿泞不堪的下体，小股的淫液仍在源源不断的往外冒，打湿了一小块床单。他扣住Raul试图遮挡下身的手，将它按在枕头上，昂扬的阴茎对准湿漉漉的穴口一寸寸的往里钉，翕张的软肉像是一张小嘴，欢快地迎接他的入侵。  
即使已经被手指开拓过，Raul还是接受不了被强行撑开的感觉，穴内腾起火辣辣的痛感，少年可怜兮兮的呜咽着：“呜.....好疼.....嗯啊.....”  
Guti掐着他的屁股，继续往里顶：“别紧张，习惯了就好。”  
饱涨的性器全部挺了进去，稍微停息了片刻，便开始用力的抽插起来。沾满淫汁的阴茎整根抽出，后又狠狠的撞入，将高热的穴道堵的满满当当，每次插进去时都会挤出一些晶莹的液体。  
Guti似乎忘记Raul才刚刚成年，毫无经验可言。他抬高了少年的下身，跪在床上捣弄那湿热的后穴，流出的粘稠体液从臀部滴下来，在空中牵出一根银线。  
Raul瘫软在被子上，边哭边喘，身体随着Guti的前后顶弄晃动着，有那么一两回撞在了床板上。他的感官都集中在两人交合的那一点了，根本没有注意到，倒是Guti帮他在脑后垫了一个枕头。  
我已经够温柔了，Guti心想，你还有什么好哭的呢？不过他也承认，卷发的少年哭红了眼睛的模样的确好看，那长长的睫毛上沾着几滴泪珠，抖了几抖后从脸颊滑落到嘴角。  
他发现Raul的嘴唇丰满而红润，让他忍不住亲了上去。  
Raul还在做无声的抵抗，他紧抿双唇，偏过脑袋避开Guti的亲吻。男人在心里发笑，他怀疑自己如何再坚持亲他，可能会被他咬破舌头，就像咬破自己的手那般。  
他不再执着于少年的嘴唇，而是向下移去。俯下身色情的咬住少年小小的乳珠，将那两点含进嘴里吮吸着，舌尖绕着那两点打转。  
Raul穿着白袜子的脚蹬踏了几下，尖叫着：“啊啊！不......不准吸....别....嗯.....”  
“为什么不准？”Guti低声问：“你会被吸出奶水吗？”  
“呜嗯....不.....不会，不会，别舔了.....”  
“那可说不定.....也许多试试会有的呢？”  
好像要证明他会被吸出乳汁似的，Guti埋在他的胸间，卖力地吸裹着那团嫩肉，时不时用牙齿摩擦着硬挺的颗粒，啧啧有声的吃着。最后松开嘴时，那一圈都布满了牙齿的痕迹，乳头更是又红又肿，涨涨的发疼。  
他故意在Raul耳边咂嘴：“有点可惜啊.....以后再努力吧。  
Raul不知道他说的以后是什么意思，但被年长了十多岁的人用那样的方式玩弄了乳头，这淫荡场面完全突破了他的底线，少年又抽抽嗒嗒的掉眼泪了。  
男人继续用十足的力度干他，却再也不肯如先前那般全部撤出，而是加快了频率。Raul已经被完全操开，欲望取代了先前的疼痛，身体需要更多的触碰。他恍惚地呻吟着，分出一只手去摸身前再度翘起的阴茎，胡乱的动作却没有缓解半分渴求。  
Guti见状又是一个挺身，换得少年一声拔高了调子的尖叫，他问道：“这还要我教么？”  
Raul眼神涣散，哼哼唧唧地摇了摇头。Guti知道他多半已经快晕了，叹了一口气：“好吧，看来你的天赋不在这。”  
他的手掌包住Raul的手，带着他一起上下套弄。敏感的顶部突然被男人的手指轻轻捏住，Raul的背脊一通酸麻，弓起身子叫了起来。如巨浪般的快感一逼得他放荡地呻吟着，精液随之喷洒而出，沾在了自己的腹间。  
Guti扣着他的腰猛戳了十几下，最后将滚烫的精液射进了嫩穴深处，激的肠肉一阵收缩。  
Raul的脑袋一片空白，身体在高潮的余韵里轻轻颤栗，浑身湿透，仿佛一条刚出水的鱼。下身更是湿的一塌糊涂，在Guti退出去时，多余的淫液推着精液淌了出来。  
Guti搂着他休息了一会儿，才抱着他走向浴室。Raul昏昏沉沉地靠在他的肩膀上，任男人像抱小孩一样抱住自己，还不忘摸着他头顶给他顺顺毛。  
Raul给他的回应是留在肩膀上的一排牙印。

等到Guti帮他清理完，Raul累的一根手指也无法动弹了，他被安置在另一张干净的床上，刚挨到枕头便沉沉睡去。  
“怎么回事，这药还有催眠作用吗？”  
还想再来一发的Guti无奈的嘟囔着，总不能把人家睡得好好的给操醒。他穿好衣服，站在窗边习惯性的事后一根烟赛过活神仙，突然想起了什么似的，转头看了一眼熟睡的男孩，放下了香烟，关好了窗户。

END  
玛利亚：未成年不要吸二手烟。  
小吴：我成年了！


End file.
